


The Stars Above

by Jazz_Emo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Post-Canon, VLD Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazz_Emo/pseuds/Jazz_Emo
Summary: The wars over, and everything has been said and doneNow, the paladins have officialy retired, and its time for them to move on with their lives





	The Stars Above

 

It was a beautiful fall morning, one that the paladins havent seen in so long

Lance was the first to wake up, he looked out the window and at the different colored leaves on the ground that fell from the trees

he hadnt seen a morning like this in years

and  _god_ he missed it

he went into the kitchen of his and Keiths shared dorm, and made himself a cup of coffee 

it took him a little while to adjust back to earth, especially after being in space for so long

Keith wakes up next, leaning in the kitchen doorway

”good morning”

Lance turned his head and smiled at him

”good morning”

Keith gave him a kiss, and poured himself some coffee 

“so, we’re going home today”

”yeah..my parents said they’re cleaning up our room for us”

”our room?”

”well..if you’re living with us..then yeah”

Keith smiled

”i like that idea”

Lance left the kitchen and went into the bedroom to grab their bags and put them by the door

Keith grabbed his bag and held Lances hand

“lets say bye to the others, then head home”

 

everyone stood in the entrance to the garrison, bags scattered everywhere 

Shiro gave a sad smile

”so, i guess this is it”

”guess so”

Lance looked over at Romelle and Allura

”where are you guys going after this?”

”well, we’ll probably travel through space, see things weve never got to see”

Lance smiled

”good luck, you two, i placed bets on you getting together-“

Romelle laughed

”how much?”

”Pidge owes me ten bucks”

Pidge rolled her eyes

”yeah, but you still owe me five”

”i gave you five”

”sure you did, i’ll see you around binch”

Lance laughed and waved Pidge off as she walked away “see you around, binch”

Shiro had his arm wrapped around Adam as he grabbed their bags

”well..this is it, it really has been an honor flying with you all”

”see you around, Shirogane”

Shiro laughs and walks off with Adam

Hunk squeezes Lance in a hug

”this is it buddy”

”we’ll still be seeing eachother, right?”

”uh..hell yeah we will!”

Lance gives Hunk a nudge

”and shaaaay?”

Hunk rolls his eyes and smiles

”yeah, she’ll be coming home with me, its pretty exciting”

”if you two get married, i’m the best man”

Hunk laughs

”if you and Keith get married, i’m your best man”

”fuck yeah you are-“

Lance takes Keiths hand, and the two walk out of the garrison hand in hand

they get in red, and head to cuba

and as the paladins go their seperate ways, memories of the past are in the stars above, while they start a new beggining

 

years later, Iverson gets the boot and Lance takes over his job, basically running the place

Pidge is a head scientist at the garrison who will occasionally interrupt Lance’s classes to shout memes at him

Keith trains BOM members at the garrison instead of in space, due to him wanting to be with Lance and not away from him, he and Lance decided to get a surrogate, they had a girl who they named Ronnie.

Shiro officialy retired while Adam continued teaching, they adopted a son.

Romelle and Allura along with Coran traveled the galaxy together, eventually settling down on a planet and moving on with their lives

Hunk and Shay opened up their own bakery together, they called it “Lions Bakery”, they had a son, Leo, who was named after Lance

and as the paladins got older, their bond grew closer and closer

and they’d be known throughout the world- and the universe, as the defenders of the universe


End file.
